The Book of Riddle
by Darkrat
Summary: Trapped within the diary created by the most powerful wizard alive, Tom Riddle learns of his ascendance to the Dark Throne...
1. Prologue Awakening

PROLOGUE:  
  
No life could ever, should ever, possibly be like this, the pain, the never ending pain.. No one could understand the entrapped feeling that riveted itself through Tom - if he dared to call himself that, every second of every minute of every hour. Seeing nothing, hearing nothing, he viewed it as the ultimate prison where his thoughts multiplied, feeding off what was left of his sanity. His own beliefs were becoming twisted, distorted. He wondered how the other had faired. The one who had given a fraction of his soul for Tom's own creation. Although, as his mind dwelled on the idea, he began to realize the vast complexities of his only purpose. He had no concept of time, no concept of being. Only darkness, a twisting, writhing nothingness that he had come to love and hate. Time could not be expressed in hours or minutes. Nor by the beating of his heart, which he had long ago forgotten. It was as if his passing were measured by the turning of a page, Always consistent, but varying nonetheless. His thoughts wandered further, with him realizing that without the contact he desperately needed, the last grip of sanity would slip away, as it was already doing, like water through a siphon. And at last! A breath of air filled him, and he felt the hatred resurface within himself, an old friend returning. He remembered now. The felt the words sink into the page, as if they were revitalizing his soul. "Is the dark lord present?" Tom thought, turning what seemed to be a mere comment over and over in his mind. He focused his thoughts, and threw his non-existent blood on to the page. "As always" He paused his mind, concentrating on only one thing. "How long has it been?" he carried on: "What in my wide world has changed?" He felt the rush of knowledge pouring through him: "An eternity, lord. A dark tide which has fallen, and will soon rise again." "What has happened?" "Your great army took the unworthy, and began to spread the word of the faithful. You took to the height of your power, an unstoppably magnificent figure." Somehow Tom heard the unwritten silence. "An then what ensued? You pause, servant." "And then you fell, lord. Inexplicably. Neither I, nor the wisest know how. A boy, Harry Potter, Took from you all you had, and many think you destroyed. We know better, and we know what will rise again." "I need to know all I can about this boy. And about these intriguing times of suffering you speak of. Inform me of the happenings in my world!" And so, for what he was told to be weeks, the events of his life were related to Tom. But he was no longer Tom. He had become a name rightly feared, and had shed the surname of the feeble man that had assisted in his creation. It was through these times with the man who called himself Malfoy that the Dark lord learned of the ascendance of Dumbledore, the failing of his crusade, and the thing that troubled him most. The boy called Harry Potter. At almost all times he thought to himself how, and why? He knew that all things would become clear to him, for he was the most feared wizard that had yet to rise in the world. He was Lord Voldemort. 


	2. Chapter 1 Simple Problems

CHAPTER 1:  
  
He now was able to see what he comprehended as the whole picture, his sightless eyes surveying the words that bled into him, his voiceless speech always questioning the one contact he still held within the true world. For what seemed to be an eternity since the time he had been awakened, knowledge had poured into him from the man named Malfoy. Knowing that he must create an intricate web to bring a physical form to himself, The Dark Lord Voldemort thought of nothing else but what would inevitably be his rise to power. Although the complexities of his situation were now becoming apparent to him, he strived to derive from the multitude of equations a solution. Malfoy had been strangely cooperative in his quest to find his lord answers, much to the pleasure of Tom. From the mists and webs that had lay before him, he was now creating a vision. He now understood truly the times in which he existed, and what he must do. However, he also clearly understood that the time was not correct. Foreseeing that many problems would surely arise, his endless time was spent foraging for solutions. He knew the answers to all of the difficulties; he had merely to locate them in his still fragmented mind. A more pressing problem than his current search came before him now: The true loyalties of his "servant". The lord knew that any true man who saw weakness in another would endeavor to make use of it. The lord was slowly realizing that this Malfoy was not only a true man, but also a cunning individual. A knot in his intricate web: In this pitiful state, purely thought and mind, he was open to betrayal and was weakened to a point beyond recognition. He could take no action on his own. And if Malfoy made realization of this, as he surely would in time, Tom was placed in an even deeper plight. He must not come to know of this. I need to find others to rely on as well, not solely this man named Malfoy. He had earned respect in Voldemort's sight, and such deeds were incredible, but he was now a threat. Still thinking, Tom realized this was simply another problem. He knew the answer must be within his mind. They all were. Malfoy was simply another problem to be solved. 


End file.
